1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture riser and more particularly to a stackable riser wherein identical risers may be stacked one upon the other. Further, this invention relates to a riser wherein a pair of the risers may be secured together in a side-by-side manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of furniture risers have been previously provided to enable furniture such as beds, desks and sofas to be raised above the floor. However, the prior art risers, when stacked one upon the other, tend to be less than stable and tend to tip over. Further, the prior art furniture risers are not able to be secured together in a side-to-side manner to stabilize the riser.